Bullied
by Adhar
Summary: Have you ever been bullied? I have. I feel like i will be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. But who would guess a Slytherin becoming the bullied? We're meant to be the Bullys.
1. A new friend

**Summary: **Have you ever been bullied? I have. I feel like i will be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. But who would guess a Slytherin becoming the bullied? We're meant to be the Bullys.

**Warnings: **As the title suggests, this fanfic is about a girl who is bullied, therefore some may find this topic a little sensitive; but it genually shows how someone can grow and eventualy get rid of these people with a little bit of suport. Perhaps it can be some help to people; but that is for you to decide.

Bullied

A New Friend

I look in the mirror at my heart shaped face that contained more freckles than I would like. My eyes where like black holes. No light shone through. My lips where cut and swollen and my heart was still racing. I'd only just managed to get away. I looked down at my pale hands. I looked down at my small hands; they had scratches along the sides. They contained no jewelry like most people, I feared that it many get stolen or broken if I wore any.

I brushed the dust off my robes slowly. The longer I took the better. Anything to get away from them. I looked up again at my pitiful reflection. Normally tears would fall at this moment. But I've come to realize that to be a half-blood in Slytherin, you will be bullied but those who are 'pure-bloods'. Pure-bloods do not care if you cry; they will not cheer you up when you are down. If you are a half-blood then you are nothing more than vermin. They will never pity you, and if you show them your fear they will only make your life more difficult. If you stand up to them…. Well, let me just say I've tried, and look where it got me.

I heard a sudden movement of footsteps across the floor. It echoed loudly around the toilets. Pressure closed around me, my heart battled against my rib cage. My eyes caught a glimpse of some long bushy hair.

She twisted the tap and a rush of cold water splattered out. Her brown eyes looked sadly into the basin as she dipped her hands into the rushing water. She cringed as the water bounced off her skin and down the drain. She sighed and turned off the tap. She looked up and noticed me watching her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing Gryffindor! Mind your own business!" I snapped back sounding more harsh than I wanted to. Her face was full of fury for a moment then she noticed my swollen lip.

"Oh gosh! What happened to you?" The Gryffindor asked kindly. I stared at her for a minute. What was with her? Gryffindors where never kind to Slytherins, and the other way round. My mouth went dry for a minute.

"I was beaten up again." I replied softly.

"No!" she said in disbelief under her breath. I shrugged.

"You really should go to the Infirmary, those cuts look pretty nasty," she said with concern in her eyes. "You should tell someone about this, it's not right."

"But then again, bulling never is," I growled sourly.

"Yes. I understand, I was always bullied when I was younger," she said slowly and understandingly. "Who's bullying you?"

"Draco Malfoy and co.," I replied with distaste. Her eyes narrowed.

"Ah. They bully me to," she said with a small smile. "Hermione Granger." She held out her hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Megan Lewis," I replied and released my grip.

"Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Hermione asked. I really couldn't understand why she was doing this still. I thought about it for a moment. If I was seen with a Gryffindor then I would be beaten up, but then again, I'd get beaten up for just walking with another Slytherin. Like a Slytherin would anyway. I nodded my head slowly. Hermione smiled widely and we left.

* * *

So there it is. The first chapter of my new story. I hope you guys liked it. I'm very proud of the first chapter.

I'd like to thank the Beta reader for all your help, you gave me some great advise! Thank you so much:)

Please review!


	2. It's all about the money

Disclaimer- -looks down and sighs- Yes, it's time for that faithful disclaimer. This will be the only one I will do in this story, as I find them annoying. I don't own Harry Potter, I begged J K Rowling to give it up but as usual she wouldn't have it. So therefore she owns Harry Potter and the characters, and I own only Megan Lewis and the plot.

It's all about money

Madam Ponfrey held a large bottle of potion in front of me. She studied it for a second and shook it, making bubbles rise up and turning it a sticky yellow colour. I stared at it in disbelief. What was she going to do with it? I prayed that is wasn't going down my throat. She took a small cloth and tipped a small amount onto it, and a sizzling sound came. I thought that it was like acid, but when she took the potion bottle away the cloth was still in tact.

"Now I want you to hold this on your lip for five minutes. Do NOT remove it," Madam Pomfrey said, handing me the cloth. I stared at it for a minute and pressed it against my lip, and a gasp escaped my throat. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"You expected it to not hurt?" She said scowling. "Silly. You can't get anything for free, something must hurt."  
I stared at her. What on earth was she on about? I looked at Hermione, who was scowling at Madam Pomfrey. Obviously she didn't get her either.

"Now how did this happen?" Pomfrey asked.

"She-" Hermione started.

"I tripped over and landed on the edge of a stone step," I lied quickly. Hermione looked at me shocked.  
Luckily, the nurse didn't see it.  
"Well, do try to be more careful dear." She said and left.

Hermione edged closer to my bed.

"Why did you lie?" She asked softly. Her brown eyes full of worry. I felt another shock; it surprised me how much she cared. It puzzled me; no one had ever cared before.

"Because," I said, my voice muffled slightly by the cloth over my lower lip. "If I reported them they would do it even worse."

"How can you be sure?" she asked. "I mean, they obviously care about their education here. They don't want to be excluded."

"Most of them are _Death Eaters_, Hermione. They don't care. Even if they did, the teachers wouldn't do it." Hermione looked at me in deep confusion.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it costs money to exclude people. They can't stand to lose that little bit extra." I explained coldly.

"Dumbledore's not like that, Megan, he'll just exclude them. What gave you that idea anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I used to go to a muggle school and they were like that. So, I figured that all schools are like it," I said, not looking at her. I felt suddenly very young and naïve. Deep down, I felt it was true. Hermione didn't answer me as Madam Pomfrey's head popped around the corner.

"You can take the cloth off now Miss Lewis. Then you can go," she called and her head disappeared around the corner again. I looked at Hermione, surprised. This was very unlike her to not keep me in there. Normally she'd keep me in there for another three days!

I removed the cloth and touched my lip. There was a tiny bump where the broken skin had been. I looked at Hermione looking for her opinion. She nodded her head and smiled. "Good as new."

I threw the cloth in the bin and got up. "Lets get out of here before she makes me stay longer."

**00000000000000000**

I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I hope you liked it though. :)

Once again, a big cheer for my fantastic Beta Reader:)

Please review!

Adhar x


	3. Walking Lessons

Bullied

Walking Lessons

I walked slowly down the steps with Hermione. My eyes were flickering around, desperate not to be seen by any Slytherins. It was well known that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't hang out with each other, whatever the reason. I, however, didn't see myself as a Slytherin. I was an outcast. I still have no idea why the sorting hat placed me in that house. Maybe it was because I belonged nowhere else.

I considered Hermione as my friend. I don't know how long it will last, but I hoped we continue being friends. I'm surprised she can put up with me, but I've noticed she's got a very level head.

I felt her eyes on me, and I watched my feet while we walked. I looked up to see her smiling away sadly.

"You really shouldn't drag your feet. It just makes you look and feel miserable," she suggested. I watched her carefully as she walked. Her head was up high, (but not too high) and her shoulders were back in a comfortable position. I tried to copy her. I pulled my shoulders back; it felt like a huge strain had just been placed upon them.

"You look like you're killing yourself," Hermione said, trying to hold back a smile. "Don't strain yourself. Keep it natural and try to relax. Don't worry about what people think of you."

"It's easier said than done," I remarked, frowning.  
"Well look who it is; Mudblood and Mudblood retard!" laughed a deep voice from behind us. It was Malfoy and his stupid (literally) friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Both of them were built for fights, or as a bodyguard for Malfoy, rather than for brains.

I mumbled a 'Shut up' to him; unfortunately, I had lost my nerve totally.

"Just ignore them, they're not worth it," Hermione told me in a whisper. I gave her a small nod.

"So why aren't you hanging around with Scarhead and Weasel King, Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered at Hermione. She kept her cool though, even through the insult. Knowing that he wouldn't get much further with her, he turned his insults to me.

"I'm surprised that you've even found yourself a friend," he said, his words stabbing me like knives, "even if it is a Mudblood." He laughed again. "You are a disgrace to the Slytherin house!"

My blood started to boil, and I felt a huge rush of adrenalin. Part of me wanted to run and hide, but something kept me glued to the spot, next to Hermione.

"Well, you're a disgrace to the wizarding world, Malfoy!" Hermione replied coolly, defending me like a true Gryffindor.

"Well you-" Malfoy started.

"Would you like to finish that sentence, Malfoy?" came a cool voice from behind, "and be cursed?"

The boy behind him had his wand centimeters away from Malfoy's neck. His emerald green eyes looked serious and fierce behind his round glasses. His black, scruffy hair almost hid the strange, thin, lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Behind him was a tall boy, with flaming red hair. His face, like mine, was covered in freckles. His robes were worn and scruffy. He too held his wand out at Malfoy.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy said slowly. "Scarhead and Weasel King! Come to save the day have you?"

Potter dug his wand into Malfoy's neck warningly. "I would shut up and move along, Malfoy." He paused. "Unless you would like me to put you into detention for the next month?"

Malfoy's grin slowly vanished. "Flexing your power as Head Boy, Potter?" he sneered. "Just because you can."

"Just because you're a bullying toe-rag, Malfoy." Responded the green-eyed boy. "Now get out of here."

Obviously not willing to receive a detention, he slumped off down the corridor, with his cronies following behind.

"This isn't over, Potter! Slytherin will beat you at the next game of Quiditch!" he shouted, at a safe distance.

"Keep walking, Malfoy!" Weasley called.

When Malfoy and co. were out of sight, Potter turned to us. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Harry, this is Megan Lewis," she said, smiling. Harry held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Megan," he smiled.

"And Ron, this is Megan," said Hermione lightly. "Megan, this is Ronald Weasley."

Ron didn't hold out his hand like Harry had. He just frowned at me, his blue eyes on my Slytherin badge.

"A Slytherin?" he said in disbelief. I shrugged.

"What's the matter with that?" I asked.

"A Slytherin?" he repeated, like he was in a daze. My jaw started to twitch in anger. I knew what he was going to say.

"Just ignore _Ronald_. He's being an idiot again," Hermione told me, carefully saying his full name to get his attention. However, it didn't even seem to faze him. He continued to stare at my badge like a prick.

"Will you stop that!" I yelled out. This, luckily, got Weasley's attention. At least a little bit.

"You're a Slytherin," he said again like the information had only just been processed through his brain.

"Yes, I think we've all gone over that already," I snapped, throwing his a dirty look. He suddenly looked like he was pulled back to reality.

"And a Death Eater too, no doubt." He sneered; my jaw dropped. How dare he assume such a thing! I was about to argue, but Hermione stepped in for me.

"Don't be silly, Ron. I've been with her nearly all day and I don't think that she's a Death Eater," she replied sternly.

"Yeah, right. It's probably all an act," he argued with a clear dislike.

"Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, you know," I replied angrily.

"Yeah right. You're probably all ready to kill Muggle-borns and-"

He didn't get much further, as I smacked him as hard as I could, around the face.

"You don't know anything about me, or my life! I'm a muggle born! Get screwed!" Without another word, I stormed off.

"Well done, Ron!" I heard Hermione say sarcastically before following me.

This is my life.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, I've been doing my other story and the others that I'm currently writing out. :)

Big thank you to my Beta reader, you're fantastic!

Please Review!


End file.
